031515tethysnate
02:50 GA: Tethys rolls her way into the gym, looking pissed and ready to punch SO many things. 02:52 AC: Nate is already in the gym, doing some squats 02:52 AC: today is leg day, it seems 02:53 GA: She just makes her way to her favorite punching bag, the one that looks like it's been through hell, but she stops upon seeing Nate. "| Ah! ... Oh, it's just you. |" 02:54 AC: Nate looks over at the strange troll that seems to be saying things at him and removes his headphones, "come again?" 02:55 GA: "| Your alternate universe self shot me and killed my boyfriend! And I'm pretty sure it was just because he's racist. |" 02:55 AC: "hmm, so?" 02:56 GA: "| Well, I was just startled to see you. Y'look alike. |" 02:57 AC: "wait, someone else, died already? whatta load, of unprofessionals" 02:57 GA: "| Thiago! Other you killed his waking and dreamself, apparently! |" 02:58 AC: "wait, his dreamself, is dead, too?" 02:59 GA: "| Yeah, it was in the papers... Along with his new 'lord' title, still not sure what that even means. I stayed out of his evil schemes or whatever he did in his free time.|" 03:00 AC: "he was a, lord? that's, mighty interestin' seeing as, my intel told, me he was a, Page of Hope" 03:01 GA: "| Mhm, he raised it recently, I think. Not sure why. Maybe he liked the sound of it more. |" 03:03 AC: "damn, Hope is hella, hard to control, I wouldn't be, surprised if he'd've done, a lot of damage, to us, if he was still around" 03:04 GA: Tethys sighs. "| Maybe. I think inside he was a good guy, but he did kind of betray me and my Prince, and he wasn't exactly the most faithful. |" 03:06 AC: "mmm, sounds like, a risky situation, all around" 03:07 GA: Tethys looks down. "| Yeah, I just wish I could have stopped him. I'm a Knight, I have to be protecting the people around me. |" 03:07 AC: "Knight a what?" 03:08 GA: "| Space. I hear some Herald guy could teach me, but I haven't seen him. |" 03:09 AC: "I wouldn't be looking, for him really, he ain't the most, forward thinker" 03:09 GA: "| What, is he like, racist too? |" 03:11 AC: "not racist, no. but he's sexist, as all get, out" 03:11 AC: "or well, not racist, for a twink" 03:12 GA: "| Oh well. I guess I still have that weird alternate universe Space Acenia ghost. Spacenia? |" 03:12 AC: "a what?" 03:12 GA: "| So, last night, my dreamself kind of got half-possessed with a really horny ghost? |" 03:13 GA: "| She's pretty chill though. Just wants to do Merrow and doesn't like do any weird horror crap. |" 03:14 AC: "how's she gonna, with them, wheels you got, there?" 03:14 GA: "| Oh. This happened like last week, and only to my waking self. |" 03:15 AC: "ah" 03:15 GA: "| You're like the first person to not instantly pity me, which is a nice change. |" 03:16 GA: "| But I don't need to be pitied. I have GRAPPLING HOOKS. |" She takes 'em out and shoots two punching bags. 03:16 AC: "pfft. it's hard, to pity someone, who hasn't got, shit on you" 03:16 AC: "I had my, blood ripped out, of my body" 03:16 AC: "and lived, mind oyu" 03:16 AC: *you 03:16 GA: "| That's rough, buddy. |" 03:17 AC: "nah, just had to live, offa orange, juice for like, a month" 03:17 GA: "| Heheh. Who ripped your blood out? |" 03:18 AC: "some evil, mind ghost version, of Libby" 03:19 GA: "| Sounds like an adventure. Wait, is the normal one not evil? |" 03:19 GA: "| I mean, I didn't really get an evil vibe, just a 'really pissed' one, but I have to make sure. |" 03:21 AC: "relatively no, but yeah, callous as a, barefoot kid walking, down the freeway, in the middle of, July" 03:22 GA: "| Oh, I can so relate. The roof of the palace gets really, really hot sometimes. |" 03:22 GA: "| That is why I wear boots now. |" 03:25 AC: "heh. so what're, you called, round these parts?" 03:26 GA: "| Tethys Nagisa, Royal Bodyguard of the Prince. |" 03:27 AC: "you mean, the colorblind, fishstick?" 03:27 GA: She nods. "| Affirmative. |" 03:27 GA: "| Well, I think he's colorblind, at least. Never asked. Just assumed. |" 03:28 AC: "then why weren't you, on his team, for the last round, of worlds?" 03:28 GA: "| Shrug? |" 03:29 AC: "did you just, say 'shrug' out loud, instead of actually, shrugging?" 03:30 GA: "| Yeah, actual shrugging is kind of painful right now. |" 03:30 GA: "| I was eaten by a hydra. |" 03:31 AC: "fun, I got, eaten by a snake before" 03:31 GA: "| Did yours have a room in it? |" 03:32 AC: "not a room per say, a forest and a, bunch black shit, and a beach?" 03:33 GA: "| Nice. Yeah, no, my snake just had a room with some kind of magical destiny galaxy frog with some kind of offer. Didn't take it. |" 03:35 AC: "yeah, mine was my, denizen, so I had, to go in, to finish my, quest. so I know, all about, the inside of, snakes being, important areas for, Knight's quests" 03:36 GA: "| Oh, it wasn't my quest. Was that rotorhead Mari's, in what I think was her denizen. I left and let her take the deal to finish the quest. |" 03:36 AC: "huh, why'd you, go in then?" 03:37 GA: "| All eight heads were attacking me. Thought it'd be easier to kill it with only stomach acid in my way. |" 03:38 AC: "fair, enough" 03:39 GA: "| Are you a Knight, then? |" 03:40 AC: "yep, Knight of Hope" 03:41 GA: "| Ooh, got any tips, Knight to Knight? |" 03:43 AC: "not so much tips, as demonstrations, maybe" 03:43 AC: "easier to show, than tell" 03:45 GA: Tethys nods in excitement. "| Let's see, then, uh Claudin. |" 03:45 GA: "| Elyan the White, maybe? Lancelot? |" 03:45 AC: "claw what?" 03:46 GA: "| One of the Knights of the Round Table. |" 03:46 AC: "right, was always more, a fan of, more modern history" 03:47 GA: "| Heh, yeah, the story of those two ecoterrorists binding our planets together with that big tree was always my favorite. |" 03:48 AC: "that ain't one, I'm familiar with" 03:48 GA: "| Eh, history's not important any more. So, a demonstration was mentioned? |" 03:49 AC: "right, you see that, medicine ball, over there?" 03:49 GA: She nods, looking at it. 03:51 AC: the medicine ball begins rolling towards Tethys, stopping at her feet, "throw it at, me" 03:51 GA: "| Sure. |" She leans over, picks it up, and throws it with ease. |" 03:53 AC: about halfway to Nate, the ball stops dead in the air, blocked by a small circle of white light 03:54 GA: "| Ooooooooooh. |" 03:55 AC: "heh, that's nothing" the white circle detonates and the ball begins speeding off perpendicular to it's orginal course 03:56 GA: "| OOOoooooooooooooooh! |" 03:57 AC: "but yeah, blocking and redirecting, are pretty standard, fare for Knights" 03:58 AC: "we're sorta, the shields, of the classes" 03:58 GA: "| I see. I've used my powers but once, to move everyone a hundred meters forward when we were trying to outrun a sentient storm. |" 03:59 AC: "that's a pretty, good distance, for a rookie, especially moving, multiple targets" 04:00 GA: "| Cool. I'm +2 Space now, though, and I have a Space Ghost from a Space Skull to help me, so maybe I can do like three hundred meters. |" 04:01 AC: "ehh, getting more, powerful with your aspect, tends to see, exponential gains, both through, increased power and increased, control" 04:02 AC: "but 100 meters, may not be a baseline, if that's your only, experience" 04:02 GA: "| Ooooooh. Hey, throw the ball at me, I bet I could redirect it with Space. |" 04:03 AC: "alright" Nate flies over to grab the ball and flings it dead on towards Tethys' face 04:09 GA: "| Spacebending Ball Redirection! |" Tethys makes Spacey hand movements at the ball and it disappears only a foot from her face, reappearing just a few inches behind her. 04:09 GA: And hits the ground with a thud. 04:10 GA: "| I redirected it to behind me! |" 04:12 AC: "hmm, that's not too bad" the ball leaps into the air and sails right into the back of Tethys' head "but you should, never redirect, things behind, you" 04:13 AC: "especially, because, in the future, you may have, teammates, standing behind you" 04:14 GA: "| Oof! Point taken. |" 04:15 GA: "| You're pretty cool, alternate universe Nate. |" 04:16 AC: "heh, likewise" 04:20 GA: "| Well, I have no further questions, so you can get back to your training if you'd like. |" 04:21 GA: "| Was nice meetin' you in a non-combat situation. |" 04:22 AC: "alright, if you want, to practice some more, I'll be around, maybe I'll teach ya, about attacking, with your aspect, once you have, some more mobility" 04:22 GA: She nods. "| Thanks. Oh, what's your handle, by the way? |" 04:25 AC: "acquiredCarne" 04:26 GA: "| gallionicAcrobat. |" 04:28 AC: "alright, later" 04:28 GA: Tethys grunts, and gets to punchin' bags.